


Knockout

by museofspeed



Series: Superboy's Superharem [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy and Knockout on the run, in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Knockout is kind of badass and writing Kon as an honest-to-Rao _virgin_ is not something I'm used to. So! It was fun! Thanks to julius12 for the betaing.

"Kay… they think you killed a cop." Superboy looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Knockout smiled and patted his head. He was so sweet. He wouldn't last a second on Apocalypse, superpowers or not.

"Well, I believe you're innocent." He grinned at her and planted one of those gentle kisses on her cheek.

Knockout had not patience for that right now. Or for his discussions of her innocence. She didn't know if she'd killed some cop or not, and she didn't care. What annoyed her was his insinuations that the man's insignificant life _mattered._

She grabbed his chin before he could pull away and yanked him over for a _real_ kiss. When he grunted in surprise she bit his lip, hard. She knew it hurt. She knew that turned him on, that she _could_ hurt him. That she would.

Superboy whimpered as she pushed him to the ground. "Uh, Kay? Maybe we should…"

She straddled him and put a finger over his lips. "Hush, pup. I've waited long enough to do this." She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, felt him pushing up against her. He was strong, stronger than most men she'd had, but not strong enough to break her grip.

She could feel how hard he was and ground down. He shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Like that?" She tore off his costume with her free hand and bit his side.

He yelped. "Kay! That hurt! And I don't got extra costumes!"

"We can steal one back." She licked the bite mark and shifted up to yank his pants down. Then she smiled at him. "How good's your control with that TTK of yours?"

And _there's_ her pup. His eyes flashed, and he started grinning, not looking all scared and pathetic. "Damn great. You know it."

She leaned down and kissed him again, and this time he bit back. "Show me," she murmured against his mouth.

Her skin tingled as his aura ran over and pretty soon her costume was on the ground next to Superboy's ripped costume. They were both naked. Perfect. She grinned triumphantly over him and moved until she was positioned over him. He was hard. Good. No need to waste time with foreplay.

"Uh, Kay," Superboy stammered, looking up at her. His eyes were wide and scared again. "Look, this is, this is awesome, but I haven't, I mean, a guy like me, you'd think I'd already, but I haven't…"

Knockout rolled her eyes and sunk onto him. It worked pretty well. He didn't shut up, but now he was talking about how amazing this felt (like it wasn't obvious) instead of how inexperienced he was. Like it wasn't obvious. She liked that about him. She could train him. Make him perfect.

She leaned forward over him and let her hair drape around him. Then she grinned and started moving. She enjoyed the play of emotions on her pup's face. Some terror, mostly just so much beautiful pleasure. She leaned down and licked his face and watched as his eyes rolled back.

He didn't last long. He was still weak. But they would work on that.

"W-wow, Kay." Superboy smiled weakly up at her. "That was… holy shit. That was so good."

"Of course it was." Weakling. "Come on, pup. I'm not done yet." She rolled them over and pushed him down.

Superboy stared at her cunt like he had no idea what to do with it. Another thing she'd have to work on with him. She pulled him closer and nudged his jaw with her thumb. He got the hint and licked hesitantly.

"Harder!" Knockout growled, pulling him closer. The Kid put his hands on her hips and oh, yes, that was it. He'd never done it before, and it was fairly obvious. But once he stopped being so nervous he was as good as she'd hoped. He was stronger than any lover she'd had since Apocalypse and his tongue sent ripples of TTK through her. She wrapped her legs around his head and tossed her head back as she came.

Superboy pulled away, gasping a little. Knockout smiled down at him and pulled him up again to kiss him. "Good boy," she told him, licking their combined taste out of his mouth. He was gasping and flushed and already half hard again. She'd known it was a good idea to take him with her. She could have hours of fun.

"Kay… Knockout, we just had _sex._" Superboy looked up at her. "I mean. _Wow._ I knew it'd be good, but _wow._"

Knockout patted his head. "We did, pup. We can do it again anytime you want."

"I don't think I could ever _not_ want!" he said fervently. Knockout smiled. He was a lot of fun like that. She squeezed his ass and pulled him on top of her. If he was getting hard again, she might as well enjoy it again.

He rubbed against her needily, then looked up seriously. "Hey, Kay?"

She ran her fingers over his cock. "Hmm?"

"You didn't do it, right? The cop? You didn't kill him? I know you wouldn't. Right?"

Knockout's hand froze, then she snatched it away and pushed him off of her. "Would you let that go?"

"Kay!" His face was so open and hurt. It was pathetic how much his feelings showed. "I just… I keep defending you. Just want you to tell me. Be all reassuring and stuff. Please? I mean, you know I believe you."

She didn't look at him. "Would you stop wanting me if I'd done it?"

"No! Never! I mean, we could work something out, right? You would never kill someone on purpose."

He was so foolish, so young, so naïve and innocent. "Of course not," she lied. "I didn't do it."

And who knows? Maybe she hadn't. And she could train this silly conscience out of Superboy. She could make him perfect.

But she wished he could stop talking about that silly cop.


End file.
